Big Sister best friend forever
by Regulargirl22
Summary: Little Benson is just doing his regular school thing, until a familiar feeling comes in will he able to make it in time or not?


(Contains: Omorashi, if you don't like it don't read it but be warn)

I know the last one (which i deleted it for a good reason) but i thought i would do something by added this story about our favorite Gumball machine when he was little. I know we don't know what Benson's sister's name was so we're just gonna go with this name for now, anyway this is about brother and sister story with their situation. Hope you like it.

Regular Show and Benson belong to J.G. Quintal.

It was April 14th, 1986. It was a chilly Monday morning in Quintel city. Little Benson was waiting for the bus at the corner

of his street. He shivered in the cold morning air, wishing he'd  
brought a jacket along. His older sister Courtney watched as he  
subbed his hands together. A smug grin crossed her face as she  
delivered a swift punch to his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he yelped, teary eyed.

His sibling laughed at him, pleased with the reaction she got. The two children  
heard a sudden rumbling. They gazed up at the sky as the clouds  
sprinkled rain down onto them. It was only a drizzle, but the  
possibility of a downpour still loomed. They got lucky however,  
as the long yellow bus pulled up to them.

Benson stepped up first, aggravating his sister. She attempted to shove him, but her brother  
was too quick on his feet. He managed to hop up the steps and bolt  
down the aisle just in the nick of time. Benson dove into the very  
back seat and sighed.

Benson hated school. It was no fun to sit in a boring  
classroom and hear someone lecture him all day. But he had to deal  
with the fact that for the next couple years he'd have to endure  
it as any other student would.

Benson walked down the hall with his friends Mark and Sam.  
Mark was a tall, slender hyena and Sam was a human with a height  
similar to Benson's. The three boys stood at their lockers, chatting  
about their day.

"You serious? What's Courtney's problem?" Sam asked, looking  
rather upset. Benson sighed.

"I don't know." He said gloomily. Mark put his paw on  
Benson's shoulder sympathetically.

"Man, your sister's a real bi-". Mark's words were interrupted  
by a crack of thunder that shook the ground beneath them. Benson  
and Sam screamed in unison, caught off guard by the loud noise.  
Mark cackled hysterically at his friends.

"Haha! You-you guys should  
see the looks on your faces!" he howled. Sam and Benson rolled their  
eyes. Mark was always the silly type.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to class now." Benson  
said as he closed his locker. Mark wiped a tear of laughter from  
his eye as he nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." He called as he trotted  
across the hall. Benson and Sam waved and then headed into their  
own classroom.

The two boys sat in the back row of the classroom,  
meaning they could get away with not doing their morning advisory  
work. Sam pulled out a copy of Gathering Blue and began reading  
from where he left off. Benson had nothing interesting to do, so  
he simply stared at the walls of the dull room.

A few minutes passed and he felt a familiar pressure in  
his lower abdomen. He needed to use the bathroom. Benson looked  
up to the digital clock which read 7:55. That would be enough  
time. But just as the gumball machine rose from his seat, the  
teacher began speaking.

"Now remember students, you have an LA test today. Please  
take five minutes to study." Mrs. Cillo said.

Benson gasped quietly. He had forgotten about the test! Not to mention he hadn't taken

notes like the teacher had asked. Benson grabbed his textbook and  
flipped through the pages faster than Lindsay Lohan getting tossed  
into jail. He scanned the definitions and English lessons as quick  
as he could. But before he knew it, time was up.

"Okay, settle down children! Luke with passing the tests  
around now." Mrs. Cillo said as she handed a chubby boy a stack  
of papers.

"You may start once you get your test." she said. As  
Benson was handed a paper, he squirmed in his seat. Because of his  
nervousness, the tension in his bladder increased.

He began filling in circles and jotting down quick answers.  
He started out with the easy ones, which there were few of. But soon  
even the easiest of questions became difficult.

'Which has a hard g? Charge or Guitar?' Benson wondered.  
'Guitar? Or is it charge... I-I think it's guitar, but-' he thought  
to himself.

Benson's legs crossed as a sharp pain shot through his  
bladder. Grimacing, he raised his arm up and frantically waved  
his hand about.

"Yes, Benson? Do you have a question?" Mrs. Cillo asked.

"Um, can I go to the bathroom?" he asked. Mrs. Cillo shot  
him a displeased glance. He was confused at first, but came to the  
realization his English was wrong.

"Oh, I mean, MAY I go to the bathroom?" he asked once more.

"No. You know there are no bathroom breaks in my class.  
Especially during a test." She said. Benson's free hand shot to  
his crotch beneath his desk.

"P-please? I really have to-" he started.

"No means no. Go back to your test." his teacher instructed.  
Benson squeezed his legs together tightly as the need to urinate  
intensified now that he knew he wasn't allowed to leave the room.

The young child pressed onward, answering the perplexing  
questions to the best of his ability. He was on the very last  
question when a sudden immense pain in his bladder emerged.

He tried to just hold himself and make it go away, but the urge stayed.

Holding his pencil within his trembling hand, Benson quickly circled  
B as his answer. The troubled gumball machine squeaked as a jet  
of pee shot from his bladder. He could feel the liquid wetting his  
hand a bit. Sam turned to him looking concerned.

"What was that?" he asked. Benson took a moment to breathe  
before opening his mouth.

"N-Nothing at all..." he lied. Sam simply shrugged and  
went back to his test.

For another twenty minutes, Benson had to occupy his mind  
with other things to keep from wetting himself. He'd listen to  
the clock's hands ticking and tocking away the minutes.

He'd read the posters hung around him. He'd even stare at Luke, who'd  
fallen asleep through the test. He was starting to forget about  
his ordeal when suddenly a clap of thunder spooked him, causing  
another spurt of pee to squeeze its way out of him. It was at this  
point that Benson had realized how hard it was raining.

Rain pounded against the window, leaving trails of water to dribble down the  
glass. Benson bit his lip, now worried he might not be able to hold  
it. He looked back to the clock. It was 8:50 AM. Only ten more  
minutes until the end of Core A. ONLY? He moaned under his breath  
as he prepared for a battle of willpower.

The war was not going as well as planned. He was having  
an awful hard time controlling his bladder. Benson squirmed, wiggled  
bounced and cringed in his seat. He tried to keep his desperation  
subtle, but couldn't help but perform a slight potty dance. Just  
as he felt that all hope was lost, the bell rang.

"Make sure to hand in your tests on the way out." said.

Benson sighed in relief as he hopped up from his seat.  
But just as he did so, he felt another urge coming on.

Benson grabbed for his crotch, but a few drops of urine still managed  
to escape. He also discovered that his seat had a small puddle  
on it. He quickly grabbed his test and lined up beside the other  
students.

Standing still was nearly impossible for poor Benson. He  
tried to casually cross one leg over the other, but found there  
wasn't enough pressure in this action. He began shifting his weight  
from one foot to the other, then crossing one leg over the other  
and repeating this process.

By the time he was at the front of the line,  
Benson wasn't trying to hide his need anymore. He needed to go,  
and he needed to go now. His hands were clutching his slot, and  
his legs were crossed tighter than a vice.

The teacher rolled her eyes at him and silently accepted his test. Benson then grabbed  
his textbooks and bolted out the door. He pushed past many crowds,  
running towards the bathroom as fast as he could.

Benson came to a halt as a heavy pain rocketed through his  
bladder. His bladder began emptying right there and he knew he couldn't  
stop it. The boy didn't know where to look. So he simply closed  
his eyes and hoped that maybe if he did, he'd magically become  
invisible.

The sound of his urine pattering against the tile floor  
was hushed by the loud chitter chattering of the other students.  
But suddenly a silence washed over the crowd.

The hissing of his bladder emptying was the only thing echoing through the hall beside  
a few gasps here and there. The stream flowed for nearly a minute  
before it calmed and became nothing. A few seconds of silence  
passed before a few giggles emerged.

Those giggles soon turned  
to laughter, as the students began roaring hysterically. Benson  
forced his eyes open and gawked at the enormous puddle surrounding  
him. He wasn't even aware he could hold that much urine at a time.

Benson looked around him. The whole hall was focused primarily on  
him. He could see his own friends betraying him. Mark was laughing  
so hard he was crying and even Sam was trying not to giggle.

"Ewwww!" squealed a group of popular girls. The leader of  
the pack, a black haired girl named Emily stepped up to him.

"Ha! What a NERD! Only babies wet themselves, you loser!  
she laughed, pushing him. Benson slipped and collapsed into the  
warm, steamy puddle on the floor. He was never going to hear the  
end of this from anyone. Benson was on the brink of tears.

"Hey!" boomed a familiar voice. "Quit laughing at him!".

Benson looked up in awe as his sister Courtney marched up beside

him. His sister was usually bullying him, but for some reason  
she'd come to his rescue.

"Just who do you think you are? He never

did anything to you, you jerks!" Courtney yelped.

Emily, feeling uneasy, took a step back.

"Ugh, whatever. I have better things to do then to talk  
to you freaks." she snapped.

Emily walked off in a fashion similar to a model, her friends following close behind. Courtney turned  
back towards her brother and held out a hand. She pulled Benson  
to his feet and led him away from the crowds.

"Why did you help me?" he asked her. Courtney gave Benson  
a sincere smile.

"Because you're my brother and I... love you." she said,  
blushing. "Besides, I'm the only one allowed to push you around.".

Benson wrapped his big sister in a warm hug, and she did the same.

"I love you, sis." he cooed.

"I love you too, little bro.


End file.
